SirenSongSea
by WriterfromShadows
Summary: This is a story idea up for adoption. If someone wants to write this story, send me a message. I would give the person (if wanted) some input and would (also if wanted) beta the story. The story plays in the 17th Century and is an AU-story, where the PJO characters are mostly Pirats or Privateers. They are all still demigods, who have to face their trials.


_**AN:**_

This is a story idea up for adoption. If someone wants to write this story, send me a message. I would give the person (if wanted) some input and would (also if wanted) beta the story.

Before there are any scenes the outline of the story:

It plays in the 17th Century and is an AU-story, where the PJO characters are mostly Pirats or Privateers. They are all still demigods, who have to face their trials. Percy and Annabeth especially.

* * *

 **Scene 1**

The _Atlantean Star_ was hauling through the unruly waves of the Atlantic Ocean. At the helm stood the Captain, a young man with the sea in his eyes and middle long hair untamable like the waves. He overlooked his vessel, the sails hissed on every one of the three masts. The privateer was steering his ship in the direction of home, after he left the port of San Alderan, a little pirate settling on Cuba, some days ago.  
His destination was London, to visit his mother, as well as his handlers and to pass the dreaded encounter with his father and uncle, who for that matter had taken residence above St. Peter's Cathedral, accessible through a secret, hidden door and stairway leading right up to Olympus.  
...

 **Scene 2**

He sprung into the water, only to be dragged by unknown hands. He held his breath as long as he was able to (as a tactical manoeuvre), after that he breathed normally in the water. After a couple of minutes, he heard a groan from behind him.

"Why won't you drown?"

He turned around only to be met with a familiar face with an unfamiliar form.

He answered a lopsided grin on his lips, "remember, princess, son of the sea god."

"Jackson, you bastard", the siren growled.

"That's all you got?", he asked with a raised eyebrow, "I thought thy more intentive than that", he mocked her further and mumbled, "for a daughter of Athena at least."

"Yeah, how about you fucking, damnable piece of shit", she shouted.

"Aye, that's more like the Annabeth I know, even if you ain't really you", pointing at her mermaid tail.

"Oh, that's your fault."

"How in Hades is that my fault?"

"You left me, you blundering fool. I went to search you and got cursed in the process."

"Your mother threatened me to turn me in an owl, should I take you with me."  
...

 **Scene 3**

After he had climbed up the ship to the well deck, the siren gripped around his neck, he sat her on the deck, stood up and started to shout instructions.  
"Someone fetch me the carpenter as well as the first and second mate. And get one of the rowing boats on one deck", he turned to one the young women, "is there something you need?"  
She shook her head.  
"Good, and there are my mates already coming."  
Two persons, a man with light brown beard and a woman with black hair and sky blue eyes, came to them, not noticing the siren behind their Captain.  
"Capt'n, is everything good?", the second mate asked.  
"Everything is fine, Grover, but I found what caused this strange behaviour and took care of it. So, Grover, Thalia, you don't have to worry. And there comes, Master Valdez."  
He waited until the newcomer reached them, then spoke, "Leo, could you please build a pool out of a rowboat?"  
The Hispanic carpenter tilted his head.  
"Of course I could, but why do you need a pool of all things? I mean look around us. There is enough water."  
"The pool is for transport", with that he stepped aside to reveal the siren.

...

 **Scene 4**

"You are dismissed."  
He turned to his _guest_ and started arguing with her nearly instantly.  
Thalia let out a breath in safe distance which earned her a questioning look from Leo, whereat she turned to him.  
"They have known each other for years and it's better to get as far as possible when they get like this."  
He gave her an incredulously look, "we are on a ship."  
She smiled sightly, "aye."

...

 **Scene 5**

His mother, the gods may bless her, was an extraordinair women. After the death of her parents and her uncle she inherited the poverty-stricken shire country of her family, an old Lordship inherited trough the centuries.  
Salome Jackson was called Lady Sally, after her grandmother whose name and also dislike for the name she shared. Despite her own struggle with her name, she christened her son Perseus, after the only ancient hero to die of old age.

...


End file.
